


兄弟

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 哥哥斑×弟弟谦希望食用愉快





	兄弟

**Author's Note:**

> 哥哥斑×弟弟谦  
> 希望食用愉快

金有谦今天似乎特别兴奋，都已经十点半了，他还是一点想要睡觉的样子都没有。  
BamBam无奈地放下手机摸了摸金有谦的头尽量让自己的声音显得柔和一点，告诉有谦他真的该睡觉了。  
BamBam是个网文写手，熬夜对于他来说真是很正常的一件事。但是金有谦不一样，他还是个学生，尽管明天是周日，他还是得早睡，先不说熬夜对身体的危害有多大，金有谦可还在长身体呢，而且，他明早可是要早起写作业的呀，这是金有谦自己说的呢。  
所以金有谦该睡觉了。  
“哥哥还不睡啊。”金有谦蹭了蹭头顶的手，拉长了奶音，嘴巴已经撅起来了，一副委屈的小模样，看得BamBam真是又气又想笑。  
你不乖乖睡觉你还有理了？  
“有谦乖，我还要写文啊，我答应他们这周要更文的啊，所以你先睡吧，乖啊。”BamBam从来就没办法对这个弟弟生气，身为绝对弟控的他，对于弟弟的一切要求都有求必应。  
总是黏在一起的两兄弟，到现在还是一起睡的，同一张床，同一床被子。  
金有谦睡觉其实很不老实，总是睡着睡着就黏到BamBam身上去了，经常会出现，明明昨晚睡觉还是一人一床被子一人一个枕头的，今早起床就会发现金有谦和BamBam睡在同一个枕头上盖着同一床被子的情况，而金有谦的手多半放在BamBam的腰际，有时候腿也会挂上BamBam的腿。  
后来BamBam也就不管了，干脆直接同一床被子吧，省得他还要去担心金有谦晚上会不会因为没被子着凉。  
现在BamBam终于把小祖宗哄着躺下去了，像往常一样的，金有谦刚躺下去就黏上了BamBam，手搭在BamBam腰上，腿也蹭上了BamBam的腿。  
BamBam其实很喜欢这样，金有谦的皮肤很好，腿上的皮肤光滑得很，蹭着他真的是很舒服，BamBam忍不住把右手伸进被子里在金有谦的大腿上摸了两把。  
金有谦象征性地动了动，乖乖闭上了眼。  
BamBam回头看了一眼，金有谦已经把半张脸窝进被子里，眼睛闭着，睫毛真的是又密又长好看的很。  
终于要睡觉了？  
BamBam想着关了灯，把手机屏幕亮度调到最低，然后躺下，开始打小说。  
“哥哥你还要多久才睡？”  
背后突然响起的声音让BamBam手抖了两下打错了好几个字，感受到金有谦的脑袋在自己背上蹭了蹭，BamBam无声的叹了口气，右手折过去略带安抚性地摸了摸金有谦的脸。  
“很快的，我快写好了，一会儿就睡，你先睡吧，乖。”  
后面传来一声模模糊糊的“嗯”，BamBam把自己的注意力再一次地放回到手机上。  
要早点写完，不然可能会打扰到有谦的休息。  
这样想着，BamBam加快了打字的速度。  
金有谦的手伸进了BamBam的睡衣，在BamBam的肚子上摸了好几把。  
这是金有谦的习惯，从小就有的，不管和谁一起睡，他都会不由自主地把手伸过去摸人家的肚子，也不知这个怪癖到底是哪来的。  
BamBam一开始很不能忍受，因为金有谦有时候会突然加大力气捏几把，那几下真的痛，但是就像是习惯了金有谦喜欢蹭他腿一样，逐渐的BamBam也就习惯了金有谦这样的行为。有时候金有谦睡着了无意识地伸手在他肚子上乱摸，BamBam会很主动地撩起睡衣把那只手放在自己肚子上，安抚地轻拍几下，手就会安分下来。  
后来BamBam也就发现了，一般来说，金有谦有这样的行为，基本上他就是快睡着了或者已经睡着了。  
BamBam小说打得有点累了，他停下来听着身后金有谦平稳的呼吸声，不自觉地笑了笑。  
他在写的这篇文章，很多内容都是以他和金有谦的日常为基础的，文里的那对兄弟，简直就是他和金有谦的翻版。  
他一开始只是想用一种方式记录下他和金有谦的生活，没想到这篇文章还挺受欢迎的，粉丝越来越多，热度越来越高，BamBam也越来越有动力继续写下去。  
只是他没想过，文里的兄弟感情线会发展成那样。  
恋人。  
他已经让他们两个在一起了，一大片人在评论里喊他开车，他也确实答应了。  
但现在他在瓶颈期。  
既然是自己和金有谦的翻版，那么，文里面的做爱，是不是也是自己对金有谦特殊想法的一种成全方式呢？  
BamBam很久之前就看着手机里金有谦的照片自慰过了。  
BamBam的手机里有很多金有谦的照片，有很多金有谦跳舞的视频。  
BamBam闭着眼深呼吸，写小黄文本就是一件有些羞耻的事情，更何况这其中还附带了他本人的真实情感。  
可是他发现他好像没有办法平息身体的燥热，尤其是感受到金有谦就在他身边，手搭在他腰上，两个人的腿缠在一起。  
金有谦不知道是在做什么梦还是因为感冒的原因，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，不时地发出几声奶声奶气的呻吟声，更加重了BamBam身体的燥热感。  
BamBam有些绝望地放下手机，闭着眼思考了一小会儿，决定顺从自己的欲望。  
总之，只要不要吵醒有谦就可以了吧。  
带着这样的想法，BamBam的手伸向了自己的炙热。  
BamBam坐起来一点点，稍稍侧过了身，左手不停的上下撸动着。大概是看金有谦实在是睡得熟，胆子也大了点，右手抚过金有谦的嘴唇，轻轻地磨蹭，然后将食指和中指伸了进去，撬开牙关，触碰到柔软的舌，BamBam伸出软舌缓缓舔过自己有些干裂的嘴唇，手指蹭着金有谦的舌头来回划弄，直至上面沾满了属于金有谦的唾液。  
BamBam把手指抽出来，几乎是迫不及待的，把它们含进了嘴里，舌头灵活的舔弄着，意外地给BamBam的心理带来了极大的快感。  
这算，间接接吻吗？  
BamBam这么想。  
舔干净手指上的唾液，不管不顾的拉开了盖在两人腿上的薄被，在努力不让金有谦被自己吵醒的情况下，微趴在金有谦身上，也不知是出于什么样的心理，左手停下了撸动，就着满手的黏腻，来回抚摸着金有谦的大腿，从大腿根到膝盖，缓慢，痴迷。  
不知怎的手就滑到了两腿间，金有谦的两条腿之间本就夹着BamBam的一条腿，留出的空隙足够BamBam的手活动自如，单纯的摩擦，感觉到手心里的物什在逐渐变硬变热，BamBam更加兴奋了起来。  
BamBam回过头，金有谦还在睡，皱着眉，小声喘息着，胸膛上下起伏，看得BamBam越发的口干舌燥。  
手的动作没有停下，BamBam倾身吻在金有谦的泪痣上，在吻上嘴唇之前BamBam停了下来。  
金有谦会允许自己就这样子拿走他的初吻吗？  
可能不会吧。  
不，是一定不会啊。  
BamBam还是没有吻上去，他埋头于金有谦的锁骨。  
BamBam很喜欢金有谦的锁骨，线条分明，性感得让BamBam总是克制不住想要视奸的冲动。  
太好看了。  
BamBam轻轻啃咬着锁骨处，心想。  
唇舌流连于脖颈之时忽的察觉到了被夹在自己双腿间的腿正微动着摩擦着自己。  
“呀，哥哥这么晚不睡觉，在做一些奇奇怪怪的事情呢。”  
BamBam一下子定住，他的大脑一片混乱，没有听出金有谦语气里的调笑意味，只知道自己大晚上发情祸害弟弟的时候被当事人抓了个现行。  
“哥哥怎么不继续了？”变本加厉的磨蹭，细碎的呻吟声从BamBam口中钻出，金有谦的笑意更浓了。  
他很久之前就想过有没有一种可能可以让他和哥哥永远不分开，而最后他得出的结论是，只有成为恋人才可以。大概是从那时候起他对BamBam的感情就不一样了，借着自己小时候的小习惯，明目张胆地吃着豆腐，他知道BamBam肯定会一直纵容他，这更加方便了他过分的肢体接触。  
也大概是从那个时候起，金有谦就很想把BamBam压在身下狠狠贯穿，完全占有，永远只属于他金有谦。  
但是金有谦分不清楚BamBam对他的感情，他分不清BamBam看向他时眼中的宠溺究竟是出于爱恋还是出于哥哥的本能，也分不清这样的肢体接触之下，BamBam是在想多靠近他一点，还是在想这是他弟弟。  
不过他确实没想过这个哥哥居然这么大胆。  
金有谦把BamBam的头往下压了压，示意他继续，BamBam也很快就反应到金有谦的不反感，压抑住心底里的狂喜，软舌在白皙的脖子上舔弄，不时轻咬几口，手上的动作也不停，甚至直接伸进内裤上下揉捏起来。  
“哥哥，真的好棒啊，唔嗯……”  
“谦呐，有谦呐……”BamBam呢喃着，吻上金有谦的唇，迫不及待的攻城略地，交换着彼此的唾液，软舌交缠在一起，发出淫糜的“啧啧”声，在安静的房间里显得异常清晰。  
BamBam没有想过他会被金有谦吻到无法呼吸，他向来相信自己的吻技。  
“什么情况啊？嗯？”略带沙哑的声音让金有谦越发的躁动不安。  
“没什么情况啊。”金有谦眨眨眼一脸纯真地看着BamBam，“看这架势哥哥是要上我？”  
“不乐意？”BamBam舔了舔金有谦的耳垂，万分满意地看着它变红。  
“当然不乐意。我可是……一直想着……上哥的啊。”金有谦微阖着眼，看着BamBam，伸出舌头极具诱惑力地舔过自己的唇。  
“那行，你来吧，轻点。”  
薄被早就不知道被踢到哪里去了，缠着的腿终于分开了，BamBam跨坐在金有谦身上和他接吻，金有谦坐直了上半身，搂紧了BamBam的腰，这使得两个人的火热之处紧贴在一起，更添了一份情欲。  
金有谦一直都是穿一件超大号的T恤睡觉的，这非常方便BamBam以最快速度脱掉金有谦的衣服。  
“我们谦米身材真好啊。”BamBam在金有谦的腹肌上摸了两把，轻吻在金有谦的侧脸上。  
“哥哥难道是早就准备好了的吗。”不是问句。金有谦拿着从床头柜里翻出来的润滑剂，看着BamBam。  
“为了以备不时之需啊。当时想的是，万一哪天一个忍不住不小心把你上了还能给你减轻点痛苦。”BamBam任由金有谦在他身上做各种标记，在金有谦轻咬在他锁骨上时舒服的眯了眯眼。  
“那哥哥要看好了哦，看看弟弟，是怎么把哥哥艹到哭出来的。”  
金有谦很快就扒光了BamBam身上的所有衣物，手指上挤了润滑剂火急火燎地就往里插，招来了BamBam一声轻呼。  
“轻点……”BamBam皱眉道，配合地努力放松自己的身体。  
金有谦的手指刚进去的时候后穴异常干涩，金有谦也尽量把动作放轻柔，把润滑剂均匀抹开，浅浅抽动着。  
“嗯，嗯啊，谦，有谦，呃啊……”BamBam配合着扭动着腰肢以方便金有谦的动作，紧搂着金有谦的脖子，像是故意的，喷出的热气恰好撒在有谦耳后，呻吟声一字不落清清楚楚落入金有谦的耳朵。  
动作开始有些凶猛了，三根手指在后面进进出出，不时会戳到敏感点，带给BamBam极大的快感。  
两根肉棒不断地摩擦着，金有谦感觉到手指被温暖包裹，生理和心理上的极大愉悦让他在煎熬的同时异常满足。  
BamBam把金有谦的头往自己的胸前摁了摁，“舔。”  
命令的语气。  
很好。  
金有谦伸出舌头把肉粒舔得泛水光，张嘴含了进去，舌头不停地挑逗着。  
“有谦……真棒呢……”BamBam把身后那四根手指拿了出来，扶着金有谦的炙热坐了下去。  
慢慢的，吞下去，从顶部到底部，全部，全部吞进去。  
在BamBam完全坐下去的时候两个人不约而同地发出了满足的喟叹，稍稍适应了一小会儿，BamBam就那样动起来，与此同时，BamBam拉过金有谦给自己扩张的那只手，在金有谦的注视下，舔、含，还不忘用眼神勾引一下金有谦。  
下身开始了猛烈的撞击，BamBam一句话都说不完整，只能发出单音节。  
BamBam晃着脑袋，上面和下面都被金有谦伺候的太舒服了，这种被弟弟艹干的感觉真是。  
太羞耻了，太无伦了。  
太……舒服了。  
“有谦，有谦……再用力一点，太舒服了啊……啊……”BamBam毫无顾忌地大声喊叫，似乎是要让金有谦知道他现在何等愉悦。  
“哥哥……哥哥太可爱了啊……让人忍不住……想要……玩坏……”  
金有谦抱着BamBam换了个姿势。  
BamBam仰躺着，一只手抓紧了身下的床单，另一只手压在自己的嘴上，却一点都不介意地发出魅惑的呻吟声。  
BamBam觉得他快被金有谦艹得没知觉了，意识模糊中他大概感觉到了金有谦抬起了他的一条腿方便进出。  
“YuGeom,just……fuck me more……”BamBam看着金有谦满头的汗，只觉性感无比，舔了舔唇，想要更多，怎么都不够，好像，只有把对方嵌进自己的身体才算满足一般。  
“Bam……”金有谦顶进最深处，听着BamBam拔高了的尖叫声，喘息着射了出来。  
BamBam只觉得一股暖流流进自己身体，冲击着最敏感的那个部位，巨大的刺激使他紧跟着金有谦达到高潮。  
BamBam躺在床上，短时间内眼神都无法聚焦，金有谦就着这个姿势俯下身去和BamBam接吻。  
缠绵之后，不忘表明心意。  
“那，哥哥就永远属于我啦。”奶音如是说。  
“一直都是你的，不逃也不躲。”漂亮的眼睛里有光在闪。  
都是撒浪啊都是撒浪啊。


End file.
